disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Christopher Robin
|cortometrajes = Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore|series = The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh House of Mouse El Libro de Pooh (de la cintura para abajo) Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh A Poem Is... Doctora Juguetes|videojuegos = Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood Disney Tsum Tsum Disney Magic Kingdoms|actor = Ewan McGregor (Christopher Robin, adulto) Orton O'Brien (Christopher Robin, niño)|animadores = Mark Henn (Winnie the Pooh) Rachel R. Bibb (Winnie the Pooh)|doblaje_en_inglés = |doblaje_en_españa = Diego Aguirre (Pooh's Grand Adventure), Masumi Mutsuda (La Película de Tigger), Iván Sánchez (Winnie the Pooh), Raúl Alcañiz (Una Navidad para Dar, Las Nuevas Aventuras de Winnie the Pooh), Axel Amigo (Navidades Megapooh)|doblaje_en_méxico = Enzo Fortuny (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Emilio Treviño (Winnie the Pooh), Abraham Vega (La Gran Película de Piglet), Cristóbal Obregón (A Very Merry Pooh Year, El Libro de Pooh), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (La Película de Tigger), Alan Fernando Velázquez (Pooh's Grand Adventure), Hector Ireta de Alba (Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh), Araceli de León (Las Nuevas Aventuras de Winnie Pooh)|inspiración = Christopher Robin Milne, hijo de A.A. Milne|otros_nombres = Christopher Christopher Crobin Crustopher Riobin (dicho por Conejo)|personalidad = Imaginativo, amable, juguetón, inteligente, amistoso, aventurero, impertinente, heroico|alianza = Bien|hogar = Inglaterra|familia = La Sra. Robin (madre) Evelyn Robin (esposa) Madeline Robin (hija)|amigos = Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Conejo, Igor, Búho, Cangu, Rito, Topo, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Kessie, Dexter|enemigos = Las Abejas, Crud, Smudge, Giles Winslow|le_gusta = Winnie the Pooh, sus animales de peluches, explorar, ramitas Pooh, las fiestas|no_le_gusta = Las tormentas, las abejas, las películas de terror, los vegetales|frase = "¡Osito bobito!"}} Christopher Robin es un personaje principal que apareció por primera vez en Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree de Disney. Es el dueño y mejor amigo de Winnie the Pooh. Las historias de Pooh y sus amigos en El Bosque de los Cien Acres han aparecido en la imaginación juvenil de Christopher Robin. Trasfondo Christopher Robin es un niño que vive en Inglaterra con su madre anónima (su padre nunca ha sido visto o referenciado). Cuando no está en la escuela, Christopher pasa la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con sus animales de peluche, siendo su favorito Winnie the Pooh, que recibió cuando tenía 1 año. Algunos de sus otros juguetes incluyen Piglet, Tigger, Igor, Cangu y Rito. A través de la imaginación de Christopher Robin, los peluches se embarcaron en numerosas aventuras durante la infancia de Christopher Robin. Personalidad Christopher es un joven amistoso y parece ser bastante inteligente para un niño de su edad. También es aventurero y animado, y a veces puede llevar sus aventuras imaginativas demasiado lejos, teniendo como resultado problemas con su madre y niñera en alguna ocasión. Como sus animales de peluche tienen la mentalidad de los niños pequeños, Christopher Robin generalmente actúa como cuidador, guía de la presencia, y casi un padre para la mayoría de los otros personajes. Él comparte una conexión particularmente especial con Pooh, ya que los dos son casi inseparables. A pesar de su juventud, Christopher Robin no ignora el hecho de que su infancia es solo una etapa temporal de su vida. Incluso ha tenido momentos de corazón con Pooh sobre el crecimiento y la inevitabilidad de su separación. Apariencia física Christopher tiene cabello castaño. Viste un polo amarillo con cuello blanco y adornos en sus mangas cortas, pantalones cortos azules, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros Mary Jane. Apariciones en películas The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '' ]] Christopher aparece en los tres segmentos de la película. En Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, se lo ve por primera vez reparando la cola de Igor clavándola. Pooh toma prestado un globo de él, y le pide a Christopher que lo lleve a un lugar fangoso. Después de disfrazarse como una nube de lluvia, Pooh intenta obtener miel de un árbol. Christopher ayuda fingiendo que va a llover. Sin embargo, las abejas ven a través del disfraz, y tanto Christopher como Pooh se ven obligados a saltar en el charco de lodo para escapar. Más tarde, cuando Pooh se queda atrapado en la puerta de Conejo, Christopher es convocado por Conejo para investigar el problema. Como Pooh está demasiado gordo para ser liberado de ese lugar, Christopher le aconseja esperar hasta que Pooh vuelva a adelgazar. Cuando esto sucede, Christopher lidera un grupo que afloja y liberaexitosamente a Pooh. Durante Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, se llama a Christopher cuando la casa de Búho es destruida por el viento. Christopher tristemente le dice a Búho que la casa no se puede arreglar, lo que hace que Igor se ofrezca como voluntario para encontrar un nuevo hogar para Búho. Durante la inundación, la casa de Christopher Robin, que se muestra como un árbol, es la única área que no está inundada, por lo que sirve como un lugar de reunión. Al recibir el mensaje de Piglet, envía a Búho a buscar a Piglet. Más tarde, Christopher organiza una fiesta en honor del rescate de Piglet por parte de Pooh y amplía la fiesta cuando Piglet generosamente le ofrece su hogar a Búho. En Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, llaman a Christopher cuando Rito y Tigger están atrapados en el árbol. Christopher usa su abrigo como una red para atrapar a Rito. Cuando Conejo intenta obligar a Tigger a cumplir su promesa de no volver a saltar, Christopher acepta que un Tigger rebotón es mejor. Se lo ve rebotando junto a los demás. Al final de la película, se revela que Christopher va a la escuela. Más tarde se lo ve caminando con Pooh diciéndole cuánto significa su amistad para ellos y que estarán juntos pase lo que pase. Pooh's Grand Adventure En esta película, Christopher tiene un papel importante. Él trata de decirle a Pooh que irá a la escuela al día siguiente (el primer día de otoño) y le escribe una nota a Pooh para contarle esto. Sin embargo, Pooh, Tigger, Conejo, Igor y Piglet no pueden leer la nota. Entonces, acuden a Búho en busca de ayuda, quien malinterpreta la palabra "Escuela" como "Escuelenosaurio". Pooh y sus amigos (excluyendo a Búhol) luego van al Escuelenosaurio para encontrar a Christopher Robin. Christopher regresa de la escuela para buscar a Pooh y sus amigos, solo para descubrir que se han ido y comienza a buscarlos. Christopher encuentra a Pooh y sus amigos en Escuelenosaurio, diciéndoles que estaba en la escuela y diciéndoles que Pooh está siendo asesinado por el Escuelenosaurio, pero les explica que ese era el ruido del gruñido de estómago de Pooh, y ahora se da cuenta de que Búho estaba equivocado todo el tiempo y encuentran a Pooh en el barranco y lo levantan, y todos vuelven a la parte del Bosque de los Cien Acres donde viven. Christopher fue visto por última vez con Pooh, quien promete esperar siempre a que Christopher Robin regrese de la escuela. La Película de Tigger Christopher aparece cerca del final de la película, después de que Tigger es rescatado de la avalancha por Rito. Christopher ayuda a Tigger a darse cuenta de que su familia en realidad se compone de sus amigos, a pesar de que ellos mismos no son tiggers. Hasta este punto, Christopher toma una foto de todos para que Tigger la almacene en un relicario familiar con forma de corazón. La Gran Película de Piglet Christopher hace una aparición menor. Una de las historias en el álbum de recortes de Piglet habla de una expedición para buscar el Palo Norte. Christopher llega al final de un rescate de Rito, que se había caído al río. Christopher le atribuye el rescate a Pooh, y Pooh y sus amigos lamentan no haberle dado el crédito a Piglet, que en realidad había rescatado a Rito. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Christopher hace algunas apariciones breves, sin habla, durante los créditos, donde Pooh y los otros lo presentan a Lumpy, un efelante. Winnie the Pooh Christopher se ve por primera vez dándole carteles a Pooh para publicar en los bosques informando a los residentes sobre una reunión muy importante. La reunión se centra en la cola faltante de Igor, y Búho sugiere un concurso para su recuperación o reemplazo. Sin embargo, Búho también sugiere que se emita un premio, y después de estar desconcertado sobre cuál debería ser el premio, Pooh decide que es cariño. El concurso comienza y el equipo se decide por la cola tejida de Cangu. Más tarde, Pooh va a la casa de Christopher por un poco de miel. En cambio, Pooh encuentra una nota pero, como es un oso de muy pocos conocimientos, no puede leerla. Pooh le envía la nota a Búho quien afirma que Christopher fue secuestrado por una criatura llamada Ponto. Los amigos partieron en una búsqueda de la bestia para salvar a Christopher, pero resulta que Christopher solo estuvo en la escuela por ese día. Aún más hambriento que nunca, Pooh se dirige a la casa de Búho para pedir miel, pero ve la cola real de Igor siendo usada como campana. Pooh toma la difícil decisión de elegir la miel o devolverle la cola a Igor, pero finalmente decide devolverle la cola a Igor. Christopher cose la cola en la espalda de Eeyore y está increíblemente orgulloso de Pooh. Como recompensa, Christopher y los amigos le presentan un tarro de miel a Pooh. Al final, Christopher y Pooh caminan hacia la puesta de sol, mientras recapitula el importante éxito de Pooh. Christopher Robin Christopher aparecerá como el protagonista de la película de acción real. Él será interpretado por Ewan McGregor como un adulto y Orton O'Brien como un niño. En esta película, Christopher Robin creció y comenzó una familia en la ciudad de Londres. Ha dejado su infancia con Pooh y los demás en el pasado, pero mantiene su memoria viva hasta cierto punto al compartir historias sobre ellos con su hija. Sin embargo, las dificultades de la edad adulta han pasado factura a Christopher, poniendo en peligro sus relaciones y felicidad. Para su sorpresa, un día se reunió con Winnie the Pooh, que lo había estado buscando. Series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh La descripción de Christopher aquí es ligeramente diferente del de las películas. Aquí, Christopher vive en un hogar con su madre (Se implica que Robin es su apellido) y visita a menudo a sus amigos en el bosque de los Cien Acres. Varios episodios también tienen lugar en su casa. Se muestra que tiene pesadillas después de ver películas de terror en un episodio. Algunos episodios giran en torno a varios problemas que enfrenta Christopher. En "Home is Where the Home Is", Christopher huye después de romper accidentalmente una estatua. Los amigos le ofrecen sus casas, pero Christopher finalmente decide regresar a su propia casa. En "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible", Christopher debe enfrentarse a un monstruo llamado Crud que vive debajo de la cama y ha secuestrado a Pooh y Piglet. Como resultado, Christopher se compromete a mantener su habitación limpia para que Crud nunca regrese. "A Pooh Day Afternoon" muestra a Christopher teniendo la responsabilidad de cuidar a un perro de un vecino. "Grown But Not Forgotten" muestra a Christopher nervioso de ir a su primera fiesta de adultos. Los amigos lo ayudan a superar su nerviosismo, pero eventualmente Pooh y los demás se preocupan de que Christopher crezca y se olvide de ellos. El Libro de Pooh Christopher solo aparece de cintura para abajo en la introducción de esta serie de marionetas. Aparece en The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, en la que no aparece hasta el final. Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh En la serie, el papel de Christopher Robin ha sido tomado por una joven llamada Darby. Sin embargo, todavía se las arregla para hacer algunas apariciones como invitado en el espectáculo y aparentemente creció un poco. Doctora Juguetes Christopher aparece en un episodio especial de Doctora Juguetes, "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!". Se lo ve al final del episodio, donde visita el Hospital de juguetes para ver a Pooh. Otras series Christopher hace pequeñas apariciones de cameo en House of Mouse, con Pooh y sus amigos. También es visto durante el final de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Parques Disney Christopher es un personaje muy raro en los parques de Disney. Hasta ahora, solo ha aparecido como personaje de cara en desfiles y en eventos especiales de Winnie the Pooh. También aparece en las diversas atracciones de Winnie the Pooh en varios parques, como The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh y Pooh's Hunny Hunt de Tokyo Disneyland. Galería ChristopherRobin_WTP.png|Aspecto de Christopher Robin en Winnie the Pooh. VariosEspectadores_HoM.png|Christopher Robin y otros Dibus como espectadores en House of Mouse. ToonsBestChristmas.png|Christopher Robin (izquierda) cantando The Best Christmas of All. Curiosidades * Su escena arrojando rocas, y luego caminando sobre un tronco, es reciclada de Mowgli de El Libro de la Selva. * Originalmente, Christopher tenía ojos negros y sólidos, pero luego se le dieron ojos normales al pasar de los años. ** Además, originalmente tuvo escleróticas de color piel, pero luego recibió escleróticas blancas normales en la película animada de 2011. * En la serie Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh Christopher es Sutituido por Darby y es debido a que los fans consideraba que el ya era muy grande en edad para seguir en una serie de niños. ar:كريم أمين en:Christopher Robin fi:Risto Reipas fr:Jean-Christophe it:Christopher Robin pt-br:Christopher Robin ru:Кристофер Робин Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes Ingleses Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de My Friends Tigger and Pooh Categoría:Personajes basados en gente real Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Personajes de Doc McStuffins Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Padres y Madres